Funny, but Rather Sickening, Little World
by charlottecauchemar
Summary: -CHAPTER 1- Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah musibah. Pertemuan kedua mereka adalah bencana. Dan pertemuan ketiga mereka adalah medan perang. Dunia ini memang sempit, Jenderal. /SasuNaru/ /failed attempt on fluff&humor/


**Funny, but Rather Sickening, Little World**

**/SasuNaru/**

**© charlottecauchemar**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah musibah. Pertemuan kedua mereka adalah bencana. Dan pertemuan ketiga mereka adalah medan perang. Dunia ini memang sempit, Jenderal.

* * *

><p>"Berhenti menggerutu, Naruto."<p>

Bocah berambut pirang itu berusaha untuk mengacuhkan ayahnya yang berbicara dari kursi pengemudi, tapi toh mata birunya tetap memandang kesal, bibirnya mengerucut, kedua tangannya bersidekap.

"Dengarkan ayahmu, Naruto-kun," ibunya ikut buka suara, "lagipula tidak ada salahnya menikmati liburan bersama seperti ini, toh kita jarang bisa berkumpul seperti ini."

Naruto mencibir, membuang pandangannya ke arah lautan hijau padang rumput di balik jendela.

Kalau memang tujuannya liburan, dia tentu tidak akan merajuk seperti sekarang. Tapi masalahnya, kedua orang tuanya memaksa bocah itu untuk turut serta menghadiri pertemuan pengusaha yang rutin diadakan setiap tahun. Naruto lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan teman-temannya daripada harus menghadiri acara konyol seperti itu –setidaknya menurut Naruto.

Tempat yang penuh dengan orang dewasa itu mengerikan. Mereka tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran dan keinginannya.

"Ah, Haruno-san… ya, tentu saja… sebentar lagi kami sampai."

Naruto melirik dari sudut matanya, memerhatikan Kushina, ibunya, yang sibuk berbicara lewat telepon genggam. Nama yang barusan disebut menarik perhatiannya. Haruno…

"Okaa-chan…" panggilnya perlahan saat wanita itu memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam tas, "apa Sakura-chan juga datang?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, tapi segera disembunyikan di balik telapak tangannya. "Memang kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi raut mukanya sudah cukup membuat Kushina tersenyum makin lebar.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa bermain dengannya nanti, dia sudah sampai kok."

Senyuman Kushina berpindah ke wajah Naruto, yang lebih mirip dengan cengiran lebar yang bodoh.

Dia yakin, kali ini dia bisa membuat Sakura mau bermain dengannya! _Yatta_!

"Lalu, kau juga bisa bertemu dengan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, Naruto-kun. Berteman baiklah dengannya."

Tapi perkataan ayahnya itu luput dari pendengaran Naruto yang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana membuat Sakura menyukainya.

**~oOo~**

"Sa~ Ku~ Ra~ Chan~"

Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil bersenandung kecil. Namun Sakura seperti tidak mendengar panggilannya sama sekali, masih sibuk dengan gadis pirang di sampingnya, Ino, mengamati sesuatu di balik semak-semak.

Atau seseorang.

Bahkan hingga Naruto tiba di belakang mereka, kedua anak perempuan itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Ngeliatin apa sih?" Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya di tengah Sakura dan Ino, membuat keduanya menjerit.

"Naruto! Jangan bikin kaget dong!" Sakura mendesis, sedangkan sebelah tangannya beraksi menjitak kepala Naruto tanpa ampun.

"Aduh duh, maaf, Sakura-chan," Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang barusan menjadi korban keganasan Sakura, "habisnya, kalian berdua aku panggil daritadi tapi nggak dijawab juga sih."

Kali ini giliran Ino yang mendengus. "Sini deh, Naruto-kun." Ino bergeser sedikit, memberikan ruang bagi Naruto untuk duduk di antara dia dan Sakura.

"Lihat cowok yang ada di sana? Ganteng banget kan?"

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura yang ternyata berujung pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka bertiga.

"Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Ino, tanpa ditanya.

Bola mata biru Naruto tak lepas memandang bocah berambut hitam itu. Bocah pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Selera cewek itu aneh ya? Yang begitu disebut ganteng? _Oh, please_. Gantengan juga dia.

Bocah yang kata Ino bernama Sasuke itu duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap ruangan tempat orang dewasa berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang. Naruto mendapati bocah itu menatap tajam pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang dewasa lainnya.

Lewat beberapa menit, Sasuke akhirnya bergerak. Tangannya melempar gelas plastik yang sudah kosong – sayangnya meleset dari tempat sampah di depannya.

"Kyaa~ lihat, bahkan cuma ngelempar sampah pun keren banget!"

Kerutan di dahi Naruto pun semakin bertambah. "Mana kerennya? Meleset juga."

Sakura tersadar dari histeria sejenaknya tadi kemudian memandang Naruto seakan dia adalah makhluk asing yang nyasar di bumi.

"Semua yang dia lakuin itu keren, tahu!" Sakura bersidekap, Ino mengikuti gerakannya.

"Bahkan waktu dia keselek jus tomat tadi, gaya keseleknya juga keren!"

"Dia trend keren abad ini! Kyaa~ Sasuke-kun~"

Dan kedua bocah perempuan itu kembali dalam _fangirling mode _-nya.

"Akan kubuktikan, apa itu yang disebut dengan keren."

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan langsung menuju ke arah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, mengindahkan larangan Sakura dan Ino yang sudah kembali normal.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku adalah cowok paling keren di Konoha!" Tanpa ba bi bu, Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke, membusungkan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya berada di pinggang.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas dari sudut matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Itachi, kakak laki-lakinya, yang sekarang sibuk berjabat tangan dengan pejabat-pejabat penting.

Kesal, kali ini Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Minggir, _Dobe._ Kamu merusak pemandanganku."

Dari kejauhan, Naruto bisa mendengar Sakura dan Ino yang kembali memuji betapa kerennya Sasuke – dan ditambah dengan umpatan bahwa Naruto memang bodoh.

"Jangan panggil aku _Dobe, Teme_! Aku punya nama, tahu! Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku…"

"Dan kamu adalah makhluk paling bodoh di dunia ini, jadi menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Naruto melongo. Bocah Uchiha ini, berani-beraninya dia…

"Uchiha! Lawan aku sekarang dan kita buktikan siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya!"

Naruto langsung menyerang Sasuke. Untungnya, bocah Uchiha itu bisa menghindar. Dengan cepat, Sasuke membalik keadaan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto sudah terlentang di tanah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, tidak percaya.

"Terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk menantangku, _Dobe_." Sasuke menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya kemudian pergi menuju ruangan tempat Itachi yang sekarang sedang memberikan pidato.

"Uchiha sialan! Lihat saja pembalasanku!"

Sayup-sayup, dia bisa mendengar suara dari kejauhan, "Kyaa~ Sasuke keren gila!"

**~oOo~**

"Okaa-chan, lain kali kalau ada acara seperti ini lagi, jangan pernah mengajakku untuk pergi."

Kushina memandang anak semata wayangnya penuh keheranan. Sejak selesai acara tadi, mood Naruto benar-benar bertambah buruk. Bahkan ajakan Sakura dan Ino yang merasa bersalah –Kushina tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua meminta maaf—tidak digubrisnya sama sekali.

"…apalagi kalo ada si _Teme _itu."

Naruto kembali memonyongkan bibirnya, kali ini lebih panjang dari yang sudah-sudah. Bagaimana tidak, coba bayangkan—_bayangkan_! Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, cowok paling tampan dan keren di seantero Konoha—paling tidak begitulah yang dikatakan ibunya, dan Naruto yakin wanita itu tidak akan berbohong—dipermalukan begitu saja dengan mudahnya oleh cowok yang bahkan rambutnya nggak terpengaruh sama gaya gravitasi bumi!

Dan yang paling parah, kejadian memalukan itu disaksikan oleh calon istri masa depannya—aminin lho ya—Haruno Sakura! Bagaimana nasib rumah tangganya di masa depan?

"Argh!" Tanpa sadar, bocah itu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Kalau sampai dia tidak bisa menikah dengan Sakura dan mempunyai dua anak laki-laki seperti rencananya selama ini, Uchiha Sasuke lah yang harus disalahkan!

Untungnya, si pantat ayam itu tidak tinggal di Konoha. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan menyesal karena telah dilahirkan dan berani-beraninya membuat masalah dengan _The Great _Uzumaki Naruto—

—mungkin.

Setelah puas memaki Sasuke dengan kata-kata mutiara indah yang dipelajarinya dari Kakashi-sensei, Naruto akhirnya kehabisan energi dan jatuh tertidur dengan mulut yang menganga lebar membentuk aliran sungai di ujung bibirnya.

"Sepertinya, Naruto akrab dengan Sasuke ya?"

Minato terkekeh kecil. "Kalau yang kau maksud dengan akrab adalah saling melempar caci maki setiap kali ada kesempatan, berarti iya."

Kushina memperhatikan Naruto –yang kepalanya beberapa kali terantuk jendela karena guncangan mobil namun tetap tidak bangun juga—kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Haruskah kita memberitahunya kalau mulai semester depan kita akan pindah ke Oto? Maksudku, semua teman-temannya ada di Konoha, aku tidak yakin Naruto akan setuju dengan rencana ini…"

"Tenanglah, Kushina—" Minato meraih tangan Kushina yang tanpa sadar meremas bagian depan roknya sendiri."—di Oto kan ada Sasuke."

Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya. Minato tersenyum melihat senyum istrinya. Dan Naruto—yang sama sekali tidak tahu neraka apa yang akan dihadapinya—ikut tersenyum karena mimpinya tentang Sakura.

Dunia memang sempit, Jenderal.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Another SN fict.<p>

Iya, saya emang author nggak tau diri yang malah terus2an bikin fict baru tanpa ada niat baik untuk menyelesaikan fict2 sebelumnya. Habisnya, fict2 itu udah nggak ditulis selama dua tahun dan draftnya—yang dengan begonya saya simpen di KEPALA—sudah kabur menghilang entah ke mana ;A; jadi mungkin cukup butuh waktu untuk menyusunnya lagi #iyainialesan

Nggak akan panjang2 yang ini, paling cuma sekitar 3chapter. Tapi masalahnya, draft yang saya—lagi2 simpen di KEPALA—mulai ngajak main kucing2an sama saya ;A; padahal baru ditinggal sekitar sebulan untuk draft fict yang satu ini ;A;

Kalau berkenan, sila kunjungi profil saya, ada link menuju page AO3 saya. Sekarang memang masih sepi, baru satu anak, tapi ke depannya jika ada yang tertarik dengan RPF buatan saya—anyone?—bisa berkunjung ke sana. Dan kalau ada yang berkenan buat bantu ngajarin saya ngutak-ngatik AO3, saya bakal berterimakasih sebesar2nya ;A;

Ayo, beri saya semangat dengan menyumbang review xD #maunya

Semarang, 17 Agustus 1945 /eh 2011 maksudnya.

**.charlottecauchemar.**


End file.
